1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a thin film transistor substrate and a negative photoresist composition used therein, and more particularly to a method of fabricating a thin film transistor substrate and a negative photoresist composition used therein, which can reduce pattern inferiority.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thin film transistor substrate includes a plurality of electrode patterns and insulating layer patterns. The electrode patterns of the thin film transistor substrate are formed in a manner that a conductive film is formed on an insulating substrate, photoresist is formed on the conductive film to be patterned, and then the conductive film is patterned by using the patterned photoresist as a mask.
As a conventional photoresist, positive photoresist has been used. However, if the photoresist is formed thick or an inflow of particles occurs, the development performance of the photoresist deteriorates and the patterns become inferior.
In particular, if the electrode patterns of the thin film transistor substrate are fine patterns, the development performance of the photoresist deteriorates, and this causes the electrode patterns to be open or short-circuited. Accordingly, a method using negative photoresist instead of the positive photoresist has been researched.
However, the negative photoresist requires a post exposure banking (PEB) process.
With the trend moving toward a large-scale thin film transistor substrate, there is an increasing need for the heat resistance and uniformity of negative photoresists.